The UCSD TREC Training Program will be directed by Dr. Karen Herbst and aims to (1) recruit motivated, promising graduate and postdoctoral fellows to integrative, research-based training in energetics and cancer;(2) match each trainee to a primary mentor at UCSD and a secondary mentor at UCSD or another TREC Center to facilitate development of transdisciplinary knowledge and skills;and (3) provide TREC trainees and other Junior investigators with a variety of training opportunities including mentored research, lectures, seminars, and a Journal club. Stipend support will be provided for 2 post-doctoral trainees and 2 doctoral trainees. Additional trainees will be accepted into unfunded slots in the Program and will receive mentorship, training, and opportunities to participate in collaborative efforts with other TREC sites. Trainees will benefit from the outstanding array of faculty mentors in the UCSD TREC Center as well as investigators af other TREC Centers. We will work with each trainee to develop an individualized training program that explicitly targets the core knowledge, skills, communication, and leadership competencies that are essential for transdisciplinary scientists. In addition to existing UCSD seminars, lectures, and discussion groups that are relevant to the aims of TREC, the Training Program will enhance learning opportunities by sponsoring a monthly journal club and a quarterly "Lunch with a Leader" series. We will complete trainee progress reports annually to ensure that each trainee is progressing satisfactorily and has access to the appropriate physical and personnel resources for his or her research goals.